羽憐
Appearance 羽憐 is a human wizard with reddish brown hair. Initially she wears a hat that looks a bit like one a jester would wear, but after her marriage to Wolf she wears her wedding dress and a tiara on her head. In the artwork from the novel, she has her hair in a ponytail and wears a white and red two-piece mage outfit. Personality Initially coming across as a shy and gentle girl, she is later known to be a bit bossy and very strict on finances. Her famous shadow smile usually scares Prince and the other members of the team enough that they will do just about anything to avoid incurring her wrath. Unlike many of the other girls in Second Life, she is not attracted to neither Prince's nor Gui's looks, but falls for Wolf instead. She and Wolf end up getting married (in-game) and in the light novel's ending it is shown they got married in the real world and moved to Doll's country. Synopsis Odd Squad arc After the initial battle with Dark Phantom, Odd Squad was regrouping in a restaurant and came to the conclusion that they should have a mage on their team. Yu Lian happened to overhear their conversation and told them that she would like to join their team. After a series of questions and seeing what she could do first hand, they decided to let her join. Soon after joining, Lolidragon made the discovery that Yu Lian had a warped sense of beauty in that she did not fall for the likes of either Prince or Guileastos. She actually liked Ugly Wolf instead. After failing to get his attention, she mentions her plight to the rest of the team who spring into action to help her win Wolf's heart. Gui comes up with a plan to write a love letter in Yu Lian's hand and send it to Wolf. He sends a part of “Li Qing Zhao’s ‘Flower of Butterfly Love’" (a famous love poem), but unfortunately the meaning of the poem is lost on Wolf which results in Gui taking a beating. At the same time, Lolidragon and Doll set up a romantic dinner for Wolf and Yu Lian with the cooking done by Prince. Unfortunately, everyone forgot about the team channel which Wolf used to try and contact everyone. Not hearing a reply, he and Yu Lian went out to a restaurant to eat letting the meal that the others prepared go to waste. Then, Lolidragon suggested putting Viagra in Wolf's drink, but is subsequently stopped by the rules of Second Life (there was no where to purchase it in the novels). Since all else failed, Prince resorted to using force to get the couple together. He snuck up behind Wolf and hit him over the head with a club rendering him unconscious. Then he tied him up and sent the girls to pick out a wedding dress while Gui was given the task to fix Wolf up. When brought to the church, Wolf woke up and Prince bluntly explained the situation to him. Yu Lian then expressed her feelings for him and the two were wed. Tournament arc For most of the fights, Yu Lian attacked enemy players from a distance with her spells while being protected by the other members of Odd Squad. After Prince's death during the fight with the Demon Demon (Spirit Spirit) team, she went on a rampage sending out a number of Earthquake which split the arena into pieces. She also blasted the other team with a number of fire spells, but switched to earth spells to defend Gui (Fire Phoenix took over the fire spells). Yu Lian did not have a problem teaming up with Dark Phantom for the melee (she said she would go with whatever Wolf wanted). She also participated with the special escape training. For the Final Match, Yu Lian was paired up with Prince for most of the match, except for the part where he was helping Nan Gong Zui. She was the one who suggested he help so that they could even the odds between the two factions and therefore increase Odd Squad's likelihood of survival. She then joined Doll and Lolidragon for the remainder of the match. It was her Meteor Shower spell combined with Ming Huang's Heaven's Nine Fury that ultimately killed off all the other combatants still alive except for Feng Wu Qing and Lolidragon. Lolidragon was the final survivor making Odd Squad the victors and owners of a piece of land. Nan Gong Zui arc She was put in charge of the city's finances. She also was the one who made up excuses for Prince's absence. Eastern Continent arc While Prince was gone, Yu Lian was given the position as Head of the Finance Department. Her chief priority was managing the funds for the construction of the city. Along eight other members of Odd Squad, she tried to cover up the fact that Prince was not around. She was also extremely upset that Prince had used up 5000 crystal coins to take the ship to the Eastern Continent. Infinite City Invasion arc Yu Lian is the leader of the mages of Infinite Hamlet. She and the other mages initially protected the central tower, but after orders from Prince, they all started to attack the enemy players. Rock & Roll Concert arc She was initially furious with Prince for having spent 5,000 crystal coins, but was pacified when he presented her with a piece of the Ruby from Sunshine's door. She then told Prince that the city was in desperate need of funds. After hearing Prince sing, she and Lolidragon sent Prince out to raise money by performing. Reputation arc Shortly after the incident with the guild masters, Nan Gong Zui became concerned by the fact that many of the Central Continent players did not accept Prince as their Lord. Wicked mentioned that it was probably due to the fact that Prince had not survived the Adventurer's Tournament and his level was not high enough among other things. Swan Beauty commented that Prince's reputation was not good enough. Yu Lian asked if his age might also be a factor since he was the youngest of the overlords. It then became the goal for all the members of Infinite City to increase Prince's reputation. First, all the top members of Infinite City including Yu Lian swore their allegiance to Prince and were to call him Lord. This made Prince very uneasy and he wanted them all to address and interact with him as they did before. He eventually left with Doll to go training and escape his duties as a ruler. Yu Lian was then seen coming with the other members of Infinite City to help Prince and company when they were being attacked by Caelus. With their help they were able to defeat him A bit later, Nan Gong apologized to Prince since Prince was always following his and others orders and had actually not given any of his own. He also told Prince that he thought that Prince's reputation would come naturally over time. Yu Lian commented that it was all going to be alright. Then Prince gave his first order stating that no one was allowed to call him "lord", Prince was his name. NPC Rebellion arc Equipment She wields a orb shape staff. Armor *'Jester Rode:' A jester robe. *'Maiden Armor:' A maiden dress armor. Jester.jpg|Jester Rode Maiden_armor.jpg|Maiden Armor Powers & Abilities Fire Spell *'Fireball:' Shoot a orb of fire at her opponent. *'Flame Arrows (Fire Arrows) :' Shoot multiple flame of arrows at her opponent. *'Flame Surge:' Create form of lava around her opponent. *'Meteor Shower:' Cause meteors to fell toward her opponents from the sky. *'Pillar of Fire:' Cause a pillar of fire under her opponent. *'Wall of Flames:' Create a wall barrier of flames. Fire_arrow.jpg|Flame Arrows Flame_shot.jpg|Flame Shot Meteor_showers.jpg|Meteor Shower Earth Spell *'Armor of Earth:' Create a barrier made of grounds and rocks. *'Earthquake:' Cause the ground to fell apart and damages her opponents. *'Jaws of Hell:' Cause the ground to made two large walls and smash together between her opponent. Earthquake.jpg|Earthquake Trivia *Yu is the first female avatar to be shown getting married in the series. *Yu is the last member to join 非常隊. *She was the one of the few female players that didn't fall in love with either Prince or Gui, despite them being the few hottest players consider in the game. Category:角色 Category:Female Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:魔法師 Category:非常隊 en:Yu_Lian